


Stubborn

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: All the Firsts adore Zack, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sickfic, Zack Fair Being Zack Fair, they just won't admit it, what is editing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: During a short day of training, our three favorite First class SOLDIERs realize Angeal's favorite Second is not at his best.
Kudos: 43





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little sickfic for Zack.   
> I own nothing.

Angeal cocks a brow as Genesis approaches him on the training grounds. He’s supposed to be with the assortment of Seconds in their designated slot. The black-haired SOLDIER has never known Genesis to let them off easy.

“That was quick.”

Genesis shrugs. “They were eager today. For what, I’d have no idea, but it must be something exciting.”

Angeal leans back, eyeing his large group of Seconds with a smile. They do have a certain energy in them. “You don’t suppose they’ve got something going on tonight? It does happen with the young ones from time to time.”

“If you’re talking about partying, you know it’s frowned upon by the leadership.”

“Oh, come on, Genesis. You never had a little fun here and there as a Second or Third class?” He glances up at the younger SOLDIER, taking in the hidden smile on his face. “I think we’d all be liars if we said we didn’t find a way to make trouble in our younger years. How else were we supposed to blow off steam?”

Genesis gestures toward the door where Sephiroth is emerging from his training regimen as well. “I doubt that’s true for all of us.”

Angeal sighs. “He was raised here. How would he know anything else?”

The two of them are aware Sephiroth can likely hear them perfectly well, his mako-enhanced senses doing him just as many disservices as favors. Since becoming Firsts, the three of them have had more than one conversation under their breaths. 

The oldest SOLDIER smiles in Sephiroth’s direction. “It doesn’t stop us from being bad influences now.”

The silver-haired man joins the two of them at the wall. “What are you two hens gossiping about? Have the Seconds done something of particular interest, or are you just gawking at them for  fun? ”

“They’re excited today. We’re just curious what for.”

Sephiroth scans the group of trainees until he finds the dark head of Angeal’s apprentice. “Well, almost all of them.” He gestures to the boy. “Your pup is moving a bit slow today.”

“Odd that you’re paying attention specifically to him. It almost looks like you care.” Genesis chuckles.

The General’s lip twitches irritably.

Angeal frowns, locating Zack immediately. It hadn’t really occurred to him as odd until now, but he does appear to be straining more than the rest of the Seconds. He usually breezes through daily training without a thought. Sweat is slicked into his hair, glistening on his brow where he hasn’t wiped it away. Listening closer brings Zack’s labored breaths to his attention, concern filling the black-haired First. It’s subtle, but he hides a short cough in his elbow after a particularly abrupt movement.

“Fair!” Sephiroth barks, his tone leaving no room for argument.

The young SOLDIER stands ramrod straight, his sword lowering into a safe position. “Sir!”

Angeal rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to scare him into submission, you know. It’s not like he’s done anything out of line to deserve it anyway.” He leaves the wall to approach Zack, the boy relaxing once his mentor is near. “Come with me.”

“Um, did I do something wrong? Why did the General -”

“Don’t worry about him. He was just never taught much in the way of tact.” The look he shoots Sephiroth is pointed. “Let’s head down to the infirmary.”

Zack makes a noise, but he doesn’t complain when the experienced First leads him. “Why?”

“Because you’re sick. You have Sephiroth to thank for calling you on it since you didn’t deem it important enough to tell me you weren’t feeling well.” Angeal heaves a breath as he opens the door, nudging his young protégé through it. “Your training is important, but it’s not more important than your health. You and I both know I’ve at least taught you that much.”

The young boy is quiet. 

Angeal gets Zack set up on top of a table, the Second sitting there obediently as the other SOLDIER tends to him. He absently kicks his feet, allowing himself to be looked after. Now that he’s closer, Angeal sees the glassiness in the young man’s eyes.

“You have a temperature.”

It explains why the cold table feels as good as it does.

“Have you been having trouble breathing, or have you been coughing?”

Zack frowns, considering for a moment. “Training was a little difficult, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle. I took my time with it when I started getting tired.”

“You shouldn’t have come to training.”

“But -”

Angeal shakes his head. “No ‘buts.’ Not only do you put yourself at risk not being at your best, but you could also get your fellow Seconds sick as well. I don’t want you to get hurt because you were trying to push yourself, or because you thought it’d please me. Proving something isn’t worth your well-being.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it didn’t really seem like a big deal.”

The older places a hand on Zack’s shoulder. “It doesn’t have to. That being said, I’m assigning you two days of required bed-rest. I’ll be keeping my eye on you, so don’t even think about sneaking in training while I’m not looking. You already got Sephiroth’s attention, and he barely had to look at you to tell you weren’t well. Don’t make me inform higher ruling bodies than us.”

“I won’t.”

Angeal leads him back to his quarters. “Good. I appreciate your dedication, but I also want all of you to know when to quit. It’s a difficult skill to learn when you’ve been given the gifts we have, but it’s no less important. Mako-enhanced or not, we’re still human.”

“Yes, Angeal.”

“I’ll be home after training is over. If you’d rather not be alone in your quarters, feel free to make up the couch. Just make sure Sephiroth or Genesis haven’t claimed it first.”

Zack is quiet for a moment. “You aren’t afraid of me getting you sick? Or them?”

“We’ll be fine. You worry about yourself.”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Zack snickers, Angeal ruffling his hair as he sends him off. “I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”

The First figured he’d say as much. “See you soon, kiddo.”

The term of endearment slipped out, but Angeal isn’t about to take it back. Zack beams before closing his door. Angeal never intended to take the boy under his wing when they met, but he took to him immediately. Based on Sephiroth’s reaction today, he may have slipped past even the highest of walls as well.

And wouldn’t the stubborn General just be so pleased to realize it?

Angeal chuckles to himself. Yes, Zack Fair can be a pain in the ass with his never-ending energy, but he’s a pain in the ass with the heart of a SOLDIER and the soul of a warrior.

Zack is determined to make Angeal proud of him one day; it’s just a shame he hasn’t realized he already has.


End file.
